The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing field diagnostics on computer system.
Diagnostic software such as AMIDiag by American Megatrends, Inc. and QAPlus(copyright) by DiagSoft, Inc. provide trouble shooting capabilities for diagnosing problems with server computer systems. AMIDiag and QAPlus perform tests on the server computer systems"" memory, CPU, video controller, serial ports, parallel ports, disks, modems chipsets, and other components on the server computer systems.
Typically, when a server computer system experiences problems, a service technician is dispatched to the site of the server computer system to perform diagnostics on the server computer system. Typically, the service technician is required to reset the server computer system and load a diagnostic environment onto the computer system server. The service technician may then run a diagnostic program such as AMIDiag, QAPlus, or other diagnostic program in order to determine the source of the problem. Upon determining the source of the problem, the service technician may be required to obtain a piece of hardware or a software program to repair the server computer system. Thus, the service technician may be required to make more than one visit to the site of the server computer system. The drawback with this approach is that additional delay and costs are incurred when a service technician is required to make multiple visits to the remote location to diagnose and repair the server computer system. Similar problems also exist when desktop computer systems, main frame computer systems, or other computer systems require diagnosis and repair.
A method for managing a computer system is disclosed. A reset of the computer system is initiated from a remote location. Diagnostic software downloaded from the remote location is run on the computer system.